Little Weasley
by FiRsT bOrN uNiCoRn
Summary: Ginny bumps into Malfoy after some unfortunate happenings. If they Get close How will everyone respond? How will harry respond when his biggest fan isn't his anymore?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Draco got up from his place in the great hall. 'I hate these morons' He thought to himself as he left the massive hall. 'Feh all these stupid giggling girls' he frowned as a bunch of girls giggled amongst themselves as he passed. He pushed his way through the hall until he was outside. 'this school makes me sick sometime, there are no semi decent people here. Everyone is so obsessed with the dream team and the wonderful Potter!' he sneered at the thought of his arch enemy. Draco made his way down to the lake and sat at the base of a large tree on the outskirts. He leaned his head against the bark and dosed off.

Draco woke with a start. Some one was coming. They were running fast! Draco stay hidden behind the tree as the footsteps ran passed him and towards the forbidden forest. He looked out from behind his tree to see a cloak and a red mane of hair disappear behind a tree. Curiosity got the best of him and he wondered who would be so stupid as to run into the forest especially when it was getting dark. Draco stood up and put his hood on as he ran into the forest. 'The red hair it couldn't be a Weasley!' He looked around the dark landscape trying to find his mystery person when a faint sob reached him. He stopped and listened for a minute. It came again. He followed the sound until he came across a small figure crouched underneath a huge tree. He looked puzzled at the figure. Its hair was red and flowing over its knees. It was crying. 'Not the littlest weaslebee?' he crept over to her. "weasley?"

She looked up in fright. Terror crossed her face and she stood up quickly. "Malfoy" She back against the tree. Tears stained her face along with a little dirt and mud. He looked at her and walked forward. "GET AWAY MALFOY!" Shouted and waved him away. "Please….just …just LEAVE ME ALONE." The little weasley shivered and fell slowly to the ground. Draco walked up and caught her before she was on the ground. 'Wait why do I care?' he thought . She looked up at him in confusion the hugged him and cried into his chest. He couldn't help but feel bad for her. 'Feeling bad for a stupid mud blood lover?! What's wrong with you Malfoy?' He swatted away his conscience for a moment and stood there with her crying in his arms. She finally stopped and looked up at him. "I'm sorry…" she said in a tiny voice.

"Um it's ok…" He let go of her and she backed away drying her face. "My I ask? What's the matter?" she looked at him then to the ground. Draco looked at her then decided not to prod and turned to go. Suddenly she grabbed his arm.

"Wait…." She looked him in the eyes. Sliver met chocolate. "It was …Harry and Ron….They.." Draco grabbed her shoulders.

"What did they do?"

"Well I confessed to Harry that I liked him and he…well he and Ron started laughing" Tears welded up in her eyes and she looked at him. "They laughed so hard that Ron was on the ground…I just ran." She let go and a waterfall of tears streamed down her face. Draco hugged her again, fury built up inside him. 'Fucking Potter.' He let go of Ginny and started back up to the school then stopped turned around and grabbed Ginny.

"Common I will take you back to your common room." He smiled as she took his hand and they made their way up to the school.

Ginny was a little scared. Draco was helping her, he led her when she was crying….What should she do? But his smile and his embrace had been so warm she kinda felt safe in his arms. His hand was grasping hers as they made their way to the school when suddenly a shout ran out startling them both.

"MALFOY GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" They turned to see Ron, Harry and Hermione running to them. Ginny was both furious and scared. She slipped behind Draco. He looked down at her and stepped in front of her completely then turned to the dream team wearing his signature smirk.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Insensitivity!" He laughed. Ron looked at him in shock. "Come to laugh some more have we Weaslebee?" He looked at Harry. "What about you Potter? Do you still feel like your too good for the rest of us? Come to Grace the little people with your presence?!" He smirked again. Both Harry and Ron looked like they would send a million curses and hexes at Draco right now, if Hermione wasn't holding them back.

"MALFOY YOU FUCKING GIT GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER RIGHT NOW!" Ron shouted.

"Malfoy you have no idea what your talking about so shut up!" agreed Harry.

"Oh but I do….The all powerful Harry Potter thinks he's too good for Ginny Weasley! Wow Potter stooped to a new Low." He glared at Harry who was red as a tomato. Ron looked at him and was about to attack Draco when Ginny stepped out in front of him.

"LEAVE RON!" she shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Ginny…." Ron started but Ginny cut him off.

"NO RON! LEAVE! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! FIRST YOU HUMILIATE ME AND NOW YOU ACT LIKE YOUR PROTECTING ME?! NO JUST….just go." She lost her steam and turned to Malfoy leaning against him. Ron looked at Draco in horror.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"Whoa turn that finger around weaslebee… What have you done hmm?" Malfoy then looked at Harry gave him a smirk and put his arm around Ginny's shaking frame. Then started for the School again going through the wooden doors leaving the Dream team speechless.

"Thank you" Ginny said weakly as they walked up the stairs.

"Are you kidding? That was the most fun I have had in weeks. Seeing Potter so destroyed. No, no thank you Ginny!" He laughed and walked her to her common room. When they got there they stopped and Ginny started to thank him again but she just looked into his eyes. They both just stood there. He was intransed by her beautiful chocolate eyes. They were so deep and warm. Then he trailed his sight down to her lips and in an instant he took her lips in his for a sweet short kiss. Ginny closed her eyes and when he backed away opened them again. "Good night Ginny"

"Good night Draco…" she looked at him again before whispering the password and slipping into the common room.

Draco stood out in the hall for a second stareing at the fat lady… then he just smiled and walked away. 'I kissed Ginny weasley….I don't know why….I don't know if I should have… but I don't care…it felt good'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny woke up and got dressed. 'Draco Malfoy kissed me last night… or was that a dream? No nothing that felt that good can be a dream!' She smiled as she put her cloak over her uniform in the mirror then walked out of the dormitories and down to breakfast. The smell of French toast filled the air. She sat down next to Neville and ate hungrily while keeping an eye out for Draco. When he didn't come down to breakfast Ginny got upset. As she left the Great hall she saw Harry and Ron coming down the main stair case. She quickly turned around a corner and leaned against a wall. There Ginny waited then she peeked around the corner to face Draco.

"Oh!" she gasped Draco smiled at her.

"Playing hide and seek are we?"

"No… I was just…"

"Hiding from Potter and your brother?"

"…Yeah"

"Thought so" He leaned against the wall. "So did they give you any trouble last night?" He asked.

"No I didn't even see them. I went up to bed."

"Ah I see."

"Well um…. I should get to class."

"Let me walk you there?" Ginny looked at him again and nodded silently. Draco grinned and began walking in the direction of her class. They mostly stayed silent until they reached the class room. "History huh?" he gave a nod towards the classroom. Ginny nodded. "Worst class if you ask me Professor bins needs to take a hint, when he died that was suppose to be the end!" he smiled. Ginny giggled and waved goodbye as she went in. Draco stood outside for a second then made his way to his class. 'Why do feel this way about a damn Weasley!? I mean yeah she's beautiful and she's got great curves but …..She's a weasley none the less.' He shook his head and rounded the corner. Harry and Ron stepped out of their hiding place.

"We have got to stop this!" Ron shouted. Harry thought for a moment then smiled.

"Leave it to me.

Ginny walked out of History and started down the hall still keeping a weather eye out for Draco but no sign of him. She sighed and headed outside for herbology. She wasn't to excited about it today…Harry was in class with her…and worse, He was her partner. She shuttered and walked into the classroom. There he was, sitting at their table. He was looking at her smiling. And when she sat down he moved closer.

"Hey Gin, "

"I don't want to talk about it Harry."

"Gin you don't understand. I wanted to apologize," She looked up at him. "And to explain." He leaned closer still. "When you told us about you liking me we were laughing cause we have known, we knew forever." There was a sympathetic look in his eyes as he told her. "I was gunna tell you but you ran away. I would love to go out with you." Ginny dropped the pot she had in her hands Shattering it all over the floor.

"Miss. Weasley are you alright?" The professor shouted.

"I'm fine" she said shakily "I lost my grip." Ginny bent down and started to clean it up her head was spinning. 'Harry just said he would go out with her….Her dream….but what about Draco?' she swept up the dirt and clay. 'What about Draco? He was so kind to her. She felt a connection when she kissed him. What was she gunna do?' Harry bent down and started sweeping stuff too but then he leaned forward and caught Ginny's lips in a forceful kiss. Ginny couldn't help but kiss back. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'

Ginny broke the kiss with a start. Harry leaned away looking deeply into her eyes. She could feel his piercing gaze.

"Miss. Weasley? Mr. Potter?"

"Sorry Professor,"

The stood up and Ginny fetched a new pot her mind was reeling when she reached the table she looked out the window and there was Draco looking back at her. His expression was somewhat horrified somewhat disgusted and then hurt. He turned around and started back. Ginny panicked.

"Professor Sprout?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes"

Harry smirked as Ginny ran out the door.

"DRACO!" Ginny shouted as she caught up to him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT WEASLE BEE?!" He spitted out. She looked at him then ran in front of him.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry!" She pleaded.

"Didn't know? Is that why I got this?" He threw a piece of paper at her. She caught it and unfolded it.

Dear Draco,

Meet me by the herbology classroom after class.

Ginny

Ginny felt tears coming to her eyes. "Draco I didn't write this!"

"Sure you didn't, just like you didn't kiss Potter!"

"I didn't He kissed me!"

"Mhmmm" He tried to by pass her.

"Draco please"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY WEASLE BEE!" with that he shoved her out of the way and stormed down the hall. Leaving Ginny to cry by herself. Ginny ran, she ran as fast as her feet could take her. When she got back to the herbology classroom she marched up to Harry and smacked him across the face sending him tumbling off the chair.

"HOW DARE YOU POTTER! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! THAT WAS THE LOWEST MOST FOWL THING ANYONE HAS EVER DON'T TO ME!" Ginny stood there crying the whole classroom looking at her and Harry. Harry got up.

" Is it? Is it? I JUST SAVED YOU FROM BEING HUMILIATED BY ASSOIATING WITH A FUCKING MALFOY!"

"MR. POTTER! MISS. WEASLEY!" Shouted Professor Sprout. "I don't know what's going on but the school does not tolerate behavior or language like that! Detention tonight! Meet me here!" Ginny and Harry looked at her and nodded.

That night Ginny dressed a little warmer. She then walked down to the herbology classrooms and waited for Harry and Professor sprout to arrive. 15 minutes passed and she started getting impatient. Then she heard voices and noticed 3 people coming towards her. As they got closer she gasped. It was Harry, Professor Sprout and Draco Malfoy. She turned back around and waited until Professor Sprout addressed her.

"Miss. Weasley? Ok the three of you will be going into the Forbidden forest to fine me some herbs I need for our next lesson" She handed each of them a piece of parchment and a leather pouch. "Be back here with in an hour or two. Ginny looked down at the list and gingerly walked towards the very dark forest. Harry and Draco she could feel were right behind her. As they started their search Harry and Draco were glaring at each other. Until Draco wandered off. Ginny waited then followed after him.

"Draco please! Harry wrote it Harry set us up please!" she climbed over the branches and around bushes trying to push through. "DRACO!" she shouted. She waited but then heard nothing and started walking away tears dripped down our face. She sat at the base of a tree and started crying harder. Suddenly a twig snapped and she looked up. "Draco?"

Nothing… another twig snapped. "Harry don't play games with me not here!" she stood up and backed against the tree. Waiting but nothing came. She calmed down and started to walk away when the tree grabbed her and slammed her against the trunk. Ginny screamed in pain. "HELP" she struggled against the tree.

Draco sneered as he bend down and picked up a weed that was on the list. "Stupid Weasley, stupid Potter!" he muttered then suddenly he heard a girl scream. "GINNY!" He got up and ran to her scream. "GINNY WERE ARE YOU?!?!?!" He spun around.

"HELP"

"IM COMING GINNY!" He ran as fast as he could until he reached a clearing ginny was struggling against a tree. The branches lashed out at him. He ducked and started running to the trunk. "WATCH OUT!" Ginny screamed. But it was too late a branch caught him dead in the chest sending him flying across the floor. He landed with a thud.

"DRACO!" Ginny screamed as she watched him hit the ground. She struggled harder against the tree. But its branches just tightened and knocked the wind out of her. She gasped for air then screamed "DRACO HELP!"

Draco lifted his head Ginny was slowing down. 'The tree is gunna kill her' Draco jumped up and started screaming hexes and curses and spells at the tree. The tree shuttered and twitched as each one hit. Finally it released Ginny. Draco ran over and picked her up. She was barely conscious. "Draco I didn't do it." She gasped.

"I know you didn't" he smiled and kissed her deeply, she kissed him back.

"WHOA MALFOY! Moving in on my girl!" a voice rang out. Draco winced as he looked up at Harry.

"Fuck off potter!" he stood up and helped Ginny stand.

"No I don't think I will not without my Girl Friend" Harry reached out and grabbed Ginny's wrist pulling her into his embrace. Ginny was to weak to protest.

"Let go of her Potter!" Draco gritted his teeth.

"No" Harry smirked. But out of no were Ginny slapped Harry across the face.

"Let me go Harry" She said weakly.

"No Gin, you're my girlfriend Remember?"

"No I never said yes"

"When you kissed me that was certainly a yes. Mmm and what a deep kiss it was.." Harry leaned down to kiss her. But Draco punched him in the cheek. Both Harry and Ginny dropped to the floor. Ginny moaned in pain. Draco picked her up bridal style.

"Sorry Ginny I thought Harry potter could take a hit apparently he's not strong enough." With that they left Harry in the woods and went back to Professor sprout and explained what happened. (leaving Harry and Draco's dispute out of it) Sprout told them to go to the infirmary and wait there.

As they headed up to the infirmary Ginny apologized again and again despite what Draco said.

"Ginny It's fine. I understand." He placed her down on a bench and sat next to her. She stared down and the ground.

"I never meant for all this to get out of hand" she whimpered . He lifted her chin.

"Its ok" he looked her strait in the eye then he leaned down slowly and kissed her passionately she kissed him back and slowly put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist pulling her closer. He licked her bottom lip asking permission to enter, she parted her lips gently and Draco surged into her mouth full force. He needed her, he needed her warm touch, her sweet smelling hair and her beautiful chocolate eyes. He broke away from her when he felt a warm liquid on his hand. He lifted his blood stained hand up to his face. "Ginny!" he said in alarm. She looked at him then at the huge gash on her side. And she fainted. "Ginny!" He picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the infirmary.

"MADAM POMFREY!" He shouted into the darkness. Suddenly a noise of books falling and a low cursing then Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.

"Oh gracious, put her down over here Mr. Malfoy." She pointed to a bed with her candle. "Yes, yes over there!" Draco placed her carefully on the bed. When Madam Pomfrey saw the gash she gasped. "What were you doing that she got this?"

"We were serving detention in the forbidden forest and a tree attacked Ginny." Madam Pomfrey got up and started rummaging through her medicine cabinet.

"I have always said serving detention in there was a stupid idea….creates more work for me ….stupidity" she muttered to herself. Draco held Ginny's cold hand.

"Will she be ok?" he asked.

"What? Of course of course she'll be fine by tomorrow, with a slight scar if that." Draco sighed and looked at Ginny. 'You're safe gin. You're safe.' He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Madam Pomfrey if she wakes up soon tell her I will see her in the morning and I will escort her to breakfast with me." Madam Pomfrey looked a little shocked but she nodded and shooed him off. Draco made for the door but he stopped looked back at Madam Pomfrey fussing over Ginny. 'Goodnight little weasley'

A/N: Hey Guys welcome to Kimmys Fanfics! I write alot but I dont always submit them. If you like it tell me and I will Keep writing!  
Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny woke up to Hermione fussing and arguing with Ron.

"How could you and Harry be so heartless. She's your sister!"

"AND HE'S A MALFOY!"

"Regardless! He saved her!"

"YEAH I AM SURE HARRY WOULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB WITH OUT HER GETTING HURT."

"You heard Harry he was far away when it happened!"

"SO?!"

"He couldn't get to her! Besides this is all you and Harry's fault because of your obviously cruel joke on her!"

"NO IT ISN'T"

"Mr. Weasley if you do not stop shouting I will have to ask you to leave"

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey."

"Anyway Ron you shouldn't have laughed at her."

"We didn't"

There was a pause.

"Ok, ok we did but she over reacted!"

"Yeah right I would have slapped you both then ran away!...poor dear"

"Did you just call my sister 'dear'?"

"Shut up Ron"

Ginny smiled and opened her eyes. She was in the hospital win and Hermione was sitting next to her bed and Ron was pacing the room. Harry wasn't there. Neither was Draco. Ginny sat up and both Hermione and Ron stopped arguing and looked at her . Ron rushed to her side.

"Hi Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"Hey Gin how are you feeling?"

"Fine"

"Ginny?" Ginny looked over at Ron who looked worried.

"Yes?" she frowned.

"I'm Sorry." He bowed his head. "This is all Harry and my fault. We shouldn't have laughed at you." He sighed. Ginny smiled.

"Apology accepted." Ron looked up and smiled. "But I am still 'friends' with Draco."

Ron looked like he had just swallowed a toad.

"GINNY HES A MALFOY!"

"AND WHAT OF IT?"

"Yes what's wrong with us Malfoy's?" a familiar voice chimed in. Ron and Ginny both looked at the entrance were Draco stood leaning against the door. Ginny smiled and Ron frowned. Hermione remained still.

"Malfoy thank you for saving our Ginny here." She said kindly. Draco bowed.

"I did what any decent man would do." Ron scoffed. Draco turned to him. "Its better than what your best friend Harry did…" He said with a smirk.

"Shut up he was too far away" Ron defended.

"Oh? Why don't you ask your sister what really happened?" Draco said plainly. Ron and Hermione looked at her. Ginny blushed then sighed.

"Harry was there." Both Ron and Hermione gasped.

"No"

"Well he was there the second after Draco saved me. Then he went on to claim that I was his girlfriend ripping me from Draco and then trying to kiss me again and … and well he was an ass." Ron and Hermione looked shell shocked. Then they all Sat in silence for a minute or to Ron and Hermione exchanged apologize with Draco, when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. There stood Harry with a patch on his cheek; He looked at the floor as he walked towards them.

"Are…are you ok Ginny…I came to make sure you were ok." He stuttered. Everyone glared at him.

"The great Harry Potter!" Draco bowed for him. Then he helped Ginny get up Ginny walked over to Harry and put a hand on his cheek and whispered into his ear "You better explain what happened to my brother. And don't lie he knows everything." The Draco took her out of the room leaving the dream team to argue and fix things amongst themselves. Ginny smiled as she leaned against Draco's arm and they made their way to the common room. He gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving her.

"I will see you in a little while" he smiled She smiled back at him and walked through the portrait.

A few hours later Ginny walked out of the girls dormitories and headed down to the great hall for lunch. She sighed and wondered what her mom would think about all this. She then decided to write to her mom. Ginny went up to the owlry and started a letter to her mother.

_Dear mum,_

_Wanted to write to you about what's happening here… its kind of new…and...surprising. Please don't freak. I am kind of friends…with Draco Malfoy. Yeah I am not sure how it all happened but we are good friends. He's not like we thought at all. He's actually quite sweet. Oh, and Harry and I are no longer friends, I don't know about Ron and Hermione but Harry and I no longer have anything at least until he apologizes. Don't ask long story but Harry was inconsiderate to me. Anyway love to dad! _

_Love: Ginny_

She picked a gray barn owl and attached the letter to its feet. It nibbled her finger then took off into the sky. Ginny watched it then turned and left the owlry heading for the lake.

Draco walked around the school day dreaming, mostly about Ginny but about other things too. His Father for example. He was in Azkaban but would he always be? Does everyone expect him to be a Death Eater? He had never wanted to be one he just accepted it. It was who he was suppose to be come. Only now that he had spent some time with Ginny he wasn't sure he wanted to settle for it. I mean it wasn't him. He didn't take enjoyment out of killing people. Oh well. He would worry about it later, now he had to figure out exactly what he felt for the little red head that occupied his mind so much. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy her company, but he wasn't sure just what he felt. She was special. He turned a corner and found himself in a large hall he hadn't seen before. There was a big bay window that faced the lake. He leaned against the rail that sectioned him away from the window and looked over the court yard suddenly a little head of red hair caught his eye. Ginny was there. She walked around a tree and sat down on the other side. Draco smiled, she was sitting at his tree. The tree he had first seen her at. She was so beautiful, why he had never seen it before was beyond him. Her luscious red curls bobbed ever so slightly when she walked, her eyes were like deep pools of melted chocolate, and her body was amazing. She had all the right curves in the right place. Draco smiled at the thought. Ginny weasley was beautiful. He watched her pull out a book and start reading. Then it dawned on him. He smiled and rushed down the halls and out to the lake with all his strength.

Ginny looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Draco was nearly running to her. Ginny got up a little scared that something was wrong she took a step towards him but he kept going. Draco crashed into Ginny grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around until he fell on the ground with Ginny landing on top of him.

"Draco?! What's Wrong?!" Ginny gasped. Draco didn't respond he just leaned up and kissed her passionately on the lips. Ginny taken by surprise looked at him in shock then slowly sank into the kiss. When Draco finally released Ginny looked down at him in confusion. Draco smiled and sat up. Looking her square in the eye he asked her.

"Do you like me?"

"WHAT?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you?!"

"No, Do you…." Draco suddenly felt really stupid. 'She wouldn't like him like that. He was always so mean to her…she…she would never love a Malfoy' His heart sank as he thought about it. Ginny looked at him puzzled.

'What is he getting at?' He doesn't mean to ask if I like, like him?! No Draco would never like me I am a weasley' Ginny looked at the ground. She then spoke up softly.

"Why did you just kiss me?" Draco looked at her.

"Why?"

"Yes"

"um….well because I like you Ginny…." He said quietly looking down again. Ginny looked up, hopeful.

"What?"

"I like you" Ginny smiled and gently lifted his chin.

"I like you too." He looked at her his eyes danced with happiness and Ginny pressed her lips against him in another kiss. He kissed her back feverishly, wanting more he licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and soon they were in the midst of a tongue battle. Draco leaned Ginny back down on the grass and lay gently on top of her keeping most his wait off. He held Ginny's head in on hand and her waist with the other. They continued kissing until Draco trailed kisses along her neck. She tensed as he bit her tenderly on the neck. She sighed and kissed his forehead bidding him to come back up to her. He pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Will you go out with me?" Ginny giggled furiously and nodded. Draco smiled and kissed her again before allowing her to get back up. They held hands going back up to the school. Neither of them cared who saw.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed and if you didn't, dont worry it gets better trust me O. I got a few tricks up my sleeve.

please review


	4. Chapter 4

A/n : Serious stuff yo remember this fan fic should be rated R but they took that off (Y dont ask me some people are just plain stupid) So its rated M! If you are not Mature dont drink beer! oh and dont read this part of the fan fic! Lmfao Like i care Go ahead read it!! Have fun tell me if you like it, Y? BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW!!!

Oh they are just soooo silly!

Love peace out yo!  
kimmy

ps. Who does own Harry potter characters? certainly not me!? well i guess i will leave the owning to JKR the big time bazillion aire  
Weap with me people harry potter ends this summer this july harry potter will be dead to the world!

Read on ma people!

Chapter 4

The next day it was all over Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy were going out. Ron and Hermione were temporarily pissed off at Harry, who had nothing to do but sit by himself, eat by himself, and do everything by himself! Draco was now somewhat worried he had been enquired all day about the rumors flying around about Ginny and him. Some Hufflepuffs were giggling about how cute it was that Draco was humoring Ginny. Ravenclaws laughed at him. But the worst was Gryffindor and Slytheren. Both had the same feelings, It was appalling that a Gryffindor go out with a Slytheren even more so that it was Draco. With Slytheren saying the same thing about Ginny. Draco was drilled when he woke up by Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. It was ridiculous. Draco sighed and walked along the corridor. Normally he was ignored on purpose but today he was the center of attention. He had already threatened 3 first years and 2 5th years. This was getting tiresome. 'I should have been more careful and kept Ginny and I a secret. God knows what will happen when Snape finds out….or worse my father' Draco cringed at the thought of his father. 'I am probably going to be cursed for this. Damn.' He slowed his pace and leaned against a wall. The corridor he was in was empty. He looked around and suddenly realized he was thinking so much that he had led himself some were he had never been. There were exquisite paintings hanging from the walls and a huge door across from him. Draco pushed off from his wall and walked over to the other side, the door was huge were did it lead to? He grabbed the knob and turned it slowly. The door creaked open and inside was ….well a classroom an empty classroom. Draco sighed and slipped in. He looked around. The furniture inside was ancient they were all covered in dust. There was a teachers desk in the front that was covered with a large tarp. This place hadn't been used in ages. He moved over to the wall were a huge sheet was hung. Tugging at it lightly Draco revealed a large window as the sheet fell. The window filled the room with light. The class room sparkled when the light hit the chandelier. Draco pulled out his wand and lit it. Again the room got brighter. He smiled, this place was nice. It was peaceful.

Ginny ran from classroom to classroom in order to throw off the millions of gossiper's who were bum barding her with questions about Draco. 'We should have kept this a secret this is too much!' Ginny ran around the corner and crashed right into Harry. Both of them toppled onto the ground and dropped their stuff.

"Oof" Ginny hit the flood with a thud.

"Ginny I'm Sorry!" Harry got up and started to help her up but she brushed him away and got on her knees and started picking her stuff up. "Gin are you still mad at me?"

"I don't know Harry, let me attack you, humiliate you and then try and ruin your friendships and you tell me if your mad the next day?" She got up and started to walk away. Harry grabbed her arm. "Let go of me Potter!"

"Listen please!" He sighed and ran his hands through his ebony hair. "I'm sorry. I really am, I was trying to help you….until the woods then I was just helping myself and I am sorry for it. I am sorry I ever laid a hand on you for any harmful way. Please Ginny I am so sorry." He let his head droop. Ginny looked at him, and sighed.

"Your intentions might have been good, but you really went over board and as much as it seems easier to just forgive you, I cant. You hurt me Harry. You cut me deep. And you put my health and my well being out of the picture while you tried to have a cock fight!" she looked at him as he nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "You need some time to think." She said and walked away.

"Ginny!?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"Mm-hmm" she smiled as she walked down the hallway towards potions.

When Ginny got out of potions she was greeted by a very friendly face, She gave Draco a huge hug.

"Hey! I haven't seen you all day!"

"Yeah I know, I want to show you something, do you have a class this period?" he asked as he took her hand.

"Yeah, but Next period I have off!" Draco smiled.

"Ok I'll pick you up after then." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and walked away. Ginny stood there for a moment, Draco's kiss burning sweetly on her cheek. She then jumped for joy and ran to her next class eager to get it over with.

Once again when Ginny was out of class Draco was waiting for her. Ginny smiled and hugged him.

"Ok so what did you want to show me?"

"Well I am not going to tell you! It would ruin the surprise!"

"Ooo I Hate not knowing!"

"Too bad." Ginny hit him on the shoulder playfully as they chatted and made their way down the corridors. Soon Ginny realized she wasn't sure were she was. Draco seemed to know so she just followed him with out question. They walked until they reached a wooden door. Ginny glanced around there was no one there but them. Draco smiled and opened the door for her. Ginny gasped, Inside was a beautiful …Eden, paradise, heaven. She smiled and walked in. There were beautiful flowers every were, and a couch in the middle of the room. There was a table and chairs that had beautiful flowers around them. Ginny walked in, in awe and admired the scene before her.

"Draco how did you find this?" she asked as she looked up at a huge window and a chandelier.

"This morning. I was walking around and I stumbled on this place. There was desks and stuff here from 3 centuries ago and so I refurnished it and added some flowers…" Draco paused and looked down. "…For you" Ginny spun around slightly shocked but mostly happy and she hugged him. Then she broke the hug so she could kiss him. Draco was surprised to have her kiss him this passionately so instantaneously. Then he kissed her back and held her close. Slowly they made their way to the couch. Kissing slowly and so deeply Draco laid Ginny down and lay on top of her while stroking her hair. He then trailed kisses down her chin to her throat and down to her collar bone were he stopped and gave special attention too. He kissed it and sucked on it slightly. Ginny ran her hands through his hair and then pulled him up to kiss him again. Draco moaned slightly and began to run his hands down her body until they reached her shirt then he slipped under it. Ginny stopped kissing him and grabbed his arms.

"Wait"

Draco stopped immediately and hoisted himself up to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure.." Draco didn't need anything more than that he got up and held out his hand for her. It pained him to do so but she was a priority he didn't want to hurt her in anyway. She took his hand and stood up to face him. Ginny's red and she looked at the ground. Draco instantly felt her discomfort and hugged her.

"It's ok I understand." Ginny hugged him back but then stood on her tippy toes and started to suck intensely on Draco's neck. Draco felt waves of pleasure run down his body. Ginny then quickly releasing his neck threw him down on the couch.

"I'm usually on top.." she said smugly. Draco looked up at her in surprise then a smirk crept across his face.

"I'm sorry I will keep that in mind." Ginny walked over and straddled him then leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"That's the only thing that's gunna be on your mind!" she smiled and kissed his ear. Draco held her hips as she started to suck on his neck again. Ginny started to lead kisses down his neck and to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. Draco got frustrated and started unbuttoning hers as well. Ginny smiled as he pulled off her shirt revealing he bra. Draco had enough of her on top and grabbed her waist as he got up and flipped them over. Ginny giggled as he did it. He kissed her hard and squeezed her breast holding it firmly in his hand. Ginny gasped slightly and Draco took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. As Ginny and Draco started battling tongues he started to undo her bra. Ginny arched her back as he took it off revealing her breasts. Draco took a minute to admire them.

"Ginny why did you hide them?" He grabbed them. "They're beautiful" ginny moaned at his touch. Draco kneaded her breasts as he kissed her then he trailed his kisses again along her neck and down her collar bone then over her breast until he suckled on her nipple playing with the other. Ginny moaned again and arched her back in pleasure. Draco sucked hard as he felt her harden at his touch. Ginny pulled his head up to hers once he had released her and kissed him fiercely. Draco still held her breasts in his hands as he kissed her back. She grabbed his hair in her hands then ran her hand down his back feeling his smooth skin underneath her fingers. Draco then stopped and held his head up.

"What?" He shooshed her then listened again. This time Ginny heard it too, footsteps. They quickly got up and put their clothes back on as they scrambled they kissed each other a few times and then as the footsteps stopped at their door Ginny was sitting on the couch and Draco was over by the window looking at a flower. The door opened and Harry walked in reading a book. Ginny looked horrified and Draco looked as if he wanted to kill someone. Harry, suddenly feeling the other presence in the room, looked up to see them and stopped dead in his tracks. The trio looked at each other.

"Oh, ….sorry I didn't realize some one was in here." Harry apologized looking weary of the company. He started backing to the door.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked suspiciously. Harry glanced over at her.

"I often come her for some peace and quiet…or when I am being ignored." He laughed nervously. "well then I'll just leave then…" Draco smirked and Harry back out of the room. Draco snorted the minute he was out and started cracking up. Ginny looked over at him and sighed. 'men'. She then got her stuff and decided on some dinner. Draco stopped laughing and looked up at her when he noticed she was planning on leaving.

"Wait" he ran over and grapped her around the waist. "Don't you want to continue?" he kissed her neck with feverish kisses. Ginny giggled then turned to him.

"Lets go eat then come back up?" Draco sighed then nodded.

"Sure…" He followed her wordlessly to the Great hall. Tonight was going to be fun!


End file.
